


avalanche

by Indifferentpillow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Avalanches, Blood, Buried Alive, Ice Planet, Snow, but it's really just klance, but not too much, can be read as shklance is you so wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indifferentpillow/pseuds/Indifferentpillow
Summary: The team is exploring a planet that, over 500 years ago, had a distress beacon active. But now the only thing the paladins are finding is snow and ice. Just before heading back to the castle Lance is caught in an avalanche.





	

Lances pov

"All I'm saying is, it would be nice to be able to go back to the castle after missions like this, and be able to have a nice hot cup of coco."

"Lance for the last time, we are not making a special trip back to earth just so we can get you some coco."

The sound of pure exhaustion in Shiro's voice is what shut me up. He sounded like he hasn't slept in days, and he probably hasn't, with all that's been going on this past week. The galra have been really going at us, more ships, stronger fighters, it all been very exhausting.

We are on planet Chamel, on a recon mission. Allura said that there was once a peaceful alien colony here. I have a hard time believing anything could live here, it's nothing but a big ball of ice. There's no plant life to be found, and no life signs detected, yet here we are. Flying around an ice planet in negative degree weather, looking for a bunch of aliens that either died or had the good sense to move some place warmer.

Shiro's voice finally came crackling through the helmet after about an hour of searching.

"Alright team, lets land our lions take a quick look around, if we don't find anything we're calling it quits. Right now we are all pretty evenly placed around the planet so let's just land where we're at."

A chorus of "yes sir" and "roger that" ran through the radio before all was silent again.

"Well blue lets get this over with, yeah?"

In response she let out a soft rumble. She was as excited to go back to the castle as I was. Just because we are the blue lion and paladin and our element is water and ice doesn't mean we have to enjoy freezing our butts off.

We touched down at the top of a mountain, the view was amazing. I mean yeah, it was all snow and ice but it was beautiful. I started walking around looking for any signs of life, but there was only more snow. I walked around about ten more minutes before Shiro's voice came through telling us to head back and call it quits. I was just about to answer when the ground around me started to shake, then the side of the mountain started crumbling away.

"Oh no no no!"

"Lance? What's wrong!"

My body slipped along down with the rest of the snow and I was only able to shout one word before I was lost in the river of snow and ice.

"Avalanche!"

And with that the world went dark. The crushing weight of the snow all around me, and the cold biting through my armor.

Tumbling through the snow was disorienting, I have no idea if I had been yelling or not, and I can't feel my limbs well enough to know if anything is broken.

"Hello? Shiro you there?"

"Hunk, Pidge you copy?"

"...Keith?"

I took off my helmet and was greeted with a very large dent in the front. It looked as if someone had beaten it in with rock.

"Okay okay calm down lance, your helmet is damaged that's why you can't get a hold of the team. They'll realize after a while that you're not there, and come looking for you. You won't be here for long they'll get you out."

It's not till I looked down that I saw a small pool of blood spreading across the snow. Following where it was coming from I found that I did, in fact, have a broken arm. The break was bad enough that when the bone snapped it went straight through my arm, and was sticking out at a weird angle.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Okay okay don't throw up, Do. Not. Throw. Up.  
Oh man, okay. You're okay. You're just stuck under a mountain of snow, with a severely broken arm. In an extremely small space. Nothing else bad can happen right."

"Right?"

My breathing started becoming erratic and my vision started dotting. I quickly pulled my helmet back on and sealed it to my suit, oxygen flooded through the helmet and I was able to breath a little better, but I was still panicking, if I didn't calm down now I would go into a full on panic attack.

Right at that moment I felt a rush of comfort in my mind. Blue was sending all the comforting thoughts she could to help me calm down. She started sending pictures of the team, and letting me know that they were on their way.

She helped calm me down enough for me to catch my breath and calm my mind. Tears still prickled in the corner of my eyes, the adrenalin was starting to wear off, and all the pain was returning to my arm. That combined with the fact that I'm essentially buried alive was enough to make me feel completely helpless. Blue kept sending comforting thoughts through the link the whole time, never faltering for even a second. If not for blue I don't know how I would handle this. After about five minutes of trying to stop the tears from coming, blue let me know that the others had arrived and were already working on getting me out.

Relief flooded through me, I was so exhausted from the cold, the pain, the loss of blood, and the fear, that when blue told me I would be out soon I promptly passed out.

I was awoken by light shining on my face, and muffled voices calling my name. I squinted my eyes open to see a pair of hands digging away at the snow above me. The voices getting louder but I wasn't able to make out what they were saying. More hands appeared and they were all digging away at the snow now. Once the hole was big enough a head popped up, and then another one, and then the whole hole was filled with heads. They were all speaking but I couldn't tell what they were saying. Suddenly the heads were gone again and the hands were back, all reaching towards me grabbing ahold on me. They started to pull and the white hot pain in my arm brought me back out of my daze. I let out a very loud shriek followed by a miserable whimper. The hands released me and I could hear them all asking me what's wrong, that's when they noticed all the red seeping through the snow. With all the digging more snow fell on me and covered the already bloody snow, but now the blood was staining the fresh snow bright red.

I could all hear them gasp in surprise, then they all started asking me what was wrong, and where was I hurt at the same time, but all I could manage was another pitiful whimper. They all stopped their questions after that. A few moments later they were digging again, but this time around me. Instead of pulling me out of the snow they were going to dig my entire body out so not to hurt me anymore then I already was.

When they uncovered my arm they all stopped and I heard a collection of curses, even from Shiro who never swears. Someone sounded like they were throwing up and Pidge was telling Allura and Coran to prepare a healing pod for when we returned.

It wasn't long after that, that the rest of my body was uncovered and I was carefully picked up by Shiro and carried back to his lion. To my surprise he didn't set me on the ground like I had expected. Instead he laid me in another pair of arms. I peeled my eyes open to see that it was Keith of all people, he looks really worried, he also looks like he would kill you if you said the wrong thing. I wanted to lift my hand up and smooth the scowl off face, but I didn't even have enough energy to open my mouth to say something, so I settled for just looking up at his face. He eventually looked down at me and his scowl was replaced with worry. He asked me how I was feeling and I smiled the best I could manage. He leaned his head down to rest is forehead against mine, speaking as quietly as possible.

"I was so worried about you. Don't ever do that again."

Tears were dripping off his face and were falling onto mine, but I can't say that I minded. Keith had been worried about me, and that's more than I ever expected to get from the red paladin.

Tears were streaming down my face now too. Tears of joy so strong that all the pain was pushed to the back of my mind, and all I could focus of was the man right in front of me, the man I have had feelings for since the Garrison. I reached up with my uninjured arm and took hold of his hand that was supporting my head. He grew very still and his eyes widened slightly before he pressed a soft and gentle kiss to my forehead. He leaned back and put his forehead against mine again, whispering promises and reassurances that everything will be fine.

When the lion landed back inside the castle, Shiro was back and lifting me back into his arms. I whimpered a little when my arm was jostled, but after that I was quiet as we made the trip to the med bay. Shiro was moving as fast as he could without moving me around too much and Keith was beside Shiro holding onto my uninjured hand that had been dangling freely. We reached the med bay a few minutes later and I was gently lowered into the pod. Right before Coran lowered the glass covering, Keith stood up and pecked me in the lips and whispered so no one could hear.

"I'll be here when you get out lance. I love you."

When he backed away I could see in his face that me meant what he said. I gave a small smile as the glass came down, and I was once again covered in cold and darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! leave a comment or a kudos to make my day!
> 
> Come read my Voltron prompts on tumblr! ohwhataprettypinkhat


End file.
